


The strangest vacation

by kpopwritist



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopwritist/pseuds/kpopwritist
Summary: Y/N wins an island trip when she buys a cereal box. All expenses are included but everything in life has a cost, what will it be?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stray Kids One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746604
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"You are very lucky! How is it possible that you've won? Because seriously, how many chances were there, 1 out of 100,000? And just for doing something so simple. Because withouth a doubt, that's pure luck

That topic of conversation was starting to get a little heavy on you. Your best friend, Hee Young, kept mentioning that wonderful trip you’d won by buying a box of cereal. You weren’t quite sure how that worked yet, you didn’t even have time to investigate the company’s website, but you were definitely curious to see what a great place you’d end that summer.

Your mind could only begin to imagine that you were lying in a hammock on the white sand of a paradise island and watching the sunset. And of course, you couldn’t fail to imagine someone serving you a soft drink made of tropical fruits and another fanning you with a palm tree. You couldn’t help but making a silly smile by thinking that. It certainly wasn’t going to be like that. That was too perfect to be true.

All through the afternoon of that day, Hee Young continued to annoy you with that, but you couldn’t blame her as she was your best friend. The one who always supported your decisions; both good and bad, that you made and the one who was there for you when you needed it.

Also, it was someone you could fully trust. And that was something very special to you because generally, you didn’t trust most people.

The next day, as soon as you got up and had breakfast, you turned on the computer and waited until the browser icon finally appeared on the screen. You clicked on it and after it was loaded, you wrote the direction that appeared in small print on the back of the cereal box.

The only thing on the screen was a giant phone number, and, of course, you did nothing but call.

When they picked up through the other side of the line, a man with a rather sharp voice began to provide you with information in a lively tone.

"Hi! I’m glad you called this number. Turns out this is a special phone number because it’s only for our two winners from the contest we ran a few weeks ago. If you aren’t one of the two winners, you can contact us through this other phone.”

He began to say a series of numbers and although you wouldn’t need them, you didn’t interrupt the man’s explanations out of education and respect for him. When it was over, you added that you were the winner, and listening to your words, he seemed to rejoice and his tone became even more hyperactive and accelerated. He asked you to report that afternoon to the office closest to your address. It wasn’t surprising that there was more than one office because it seemed to be a large company. You accepted the offer and that same afternoon, you showed up at the branch as soon as they opened their doors to the public.

You waited to be taken care of sitting on one of the white leather sofas, while you watched in wonder, how well decorated that place was. It certainly made it look a lot more modern than it actually looked just to see the building’s exterior.

At the time, a short, almost bald, stocky, middle-aged man carrying a briefcase, showed you a most motivating and empathetic smile. He approached you and you stood up from your seat to bow to him

“Thank you very much for coming…” he paused waiting for you to tell him your name since he didn’t know it yet.

“Y/N, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You offered a smile and he pointed out the long hallway that seemed to lead nowhere.

“The pleasure is mine, Miss Y/N. I’m Jo Won-Shik, the director’s right-hand. Please follow me.”

You followed him until you reached a door you hadn’t seen when you were at the reception. He opened the door and stepped aside for you to pass first. Once inside, you sat in one of the chairs while he closed the door and then sat in the chair in front of you. From there, he began to provide you with the information you had come for.

“Well, the management team met like every year and they’ve chosen an exclusive and wonderful destination that I’m sure will delight both you and Jisung-” quickly, took his hands to his mouth and exclaimed, “Oops, I shouldn’t have said that”.

Jisung? That name was completely unknown to you. Nor could you give more thought to the matter of the stranger because the gentleman resumed his explanation.

“The chosen destiny that came out by absolute majority has been the Bahamas. Not bad, right?”

Well, in the end, it was going to turn out that your fantasy was coming true. You never thought you were going to win a free trip to the Bahamas. But you never thought you’d have to pay the price peculiarly.

“Well, now that you know where you’re going, let’s continue to talk about the cost of all this…” As you heard his words, a chill ran down your back.

“I thought the holidays were free and included all expenses…” you said in a whisper.

“And they are! But in return, we need the two participants to pay a kind of price for everything this project entails.”

You paled a little and the man noticed.

“Don’t worry, just read this document and sign it. That’s all you have to do. You don’t need to pay an amount in cash, check, or credit card. In our company, we don’t use money as a way of payment.”

His last comment surprised you as most of the time they used to ask for a sort of entrance fee. He searched in his briefcase and supported a series of documents on the table that separated you.

“Read them and if you agree, sign at the bottom of the document, please. I will be back in fifteen minutes. I hope that’s enough.”

As he had said, he left and you only kept your thousands of thoughts and you in the room. You began to read the documents.

*In this contract, Miss Y/LN/N must be our actress for the reality show A Happy Couple. By signing this contract, you will agree to be recorded all the time except in very exceptional cases. Also, you will have to listen to what the director tells you and if necessary, you will be provided a stylist and makeup artist. Miss Y/LN/Y/N should also show her loving feelings towards the other participant but nothing beyond holding hands, hugs or small kisses will be allowed…*

You kept reading until you reached the end of the document and just then, you heard the sound of the door opening. It almost looked like they were timing how long it took you to read it. He sat down again in front of you and offered you a pen.

“Sorry, I forgot to give it to you earlier.”

Although you couldn’t know for sure, it seemed to be all planned. Knowing how long it took to read the whole document and forgetting the pen made it seem like they really knew what they were doing to get the person to sign.

And surely almost everyone signed that contract and you were no exception.

While you were scribbling your signature, Won-Shik watched you attentively and as you removed the pen from the paper, he quickly picked up the document as if you couldn’t change your mind and cancel the contract.

“Great! I’m so glad you accepted, Miss Y/N. I assure you, you won’t regret it. Finally, I need your details to contact you.” He pulled another sheet out of the briefcase and gave it to you. You filled it out and handed it to him.

After that, you left the office and you were walking through the reception to leave, but before that, you heard the man’s voice and you turned.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Pack your luggage because we are boarding this Saturday. Please pay attention to your emails as we will send you flight schedules and so on. You will also finally meet your partner Jisung. I hope you both get along because from now on, you’re a couple.”

Sitting next to you, Hee Young couldn’t believe what she was hearing. After listening to your long speech, she gave her opinion excited.

“So my best friend is going to take part in the famous _A Happy Couple_ program, aren’t you? And apart from that, you couldn’t miss a kind of honeymoon in the Bahamas. No doubt you have won the lottery in every possible way!”

She saw it that way but you weren’t that excited since you read the part of the contract where it announced that you had to act sentimentally and intimately with a stranger. You weren’t even very fond of your family and friends, how the heck would you be with a complete stranger?

The night before the trip, you couldn’t sleep because of your nerves so you decided to look up the show on the internet. You watched several episodes. You were horrified to think how people could see that, and all of a sudden, you thought you were part of it. You were just another victim of the reality show and you didn’t like the idea at all, but it was too late to change your mind.

The next morning, you were on your way to the airport. You kept looking at the time on your mobile. There was less and less to arrive. Finally, after the long journey, you arrived at the airport and saw Won-Shik waving at you and beckoning you to come closer. Next to him was a young man whose presence you didn’t notice at first because you had focused primarily on finding Won-Shik and didn’t expect anyone to keep him company. You headed towards the two of them as you ran your hands down your pants as your hands were sweaty.

Apart from the project itself, air travel wasn’t your thing. You were panicked about flying and used to get nauseous during turbulent flights. That made your stomach delicate afterward and you needed to rest a little. You wished with all your strength that the flight would be calm even though it was quite long. 

You were close enough to both of them. The young man was looking at something on his phone and you took the opportunity to observe him more closely. You had to admit he was quite handsome. He had blond hair and it looked too good on him although it wasn’t his natural hair color. He had plump lips and when you saw his cheeks, you felt like squeezing them.

When he looked up from his phone, his eyes turned to you. You quickly looked away. The boy noticed and he thought that was really adorable.

An hour and a half later, you and the boy were sitting together in the seats of the plane. Neither of you spoke and there was an uncomfortable silence. That was going to be one of the few moments where you wouldn’t be recorded and took the opportunity to introduce yourself.

“I’m Y/LN Y/N. Nice to meet you…" 

The young man looked at you and smiled in a friendly way. He finished the sentence for you.

"Oh, I’m Han Jisung! I’m sure we’re going to have a great time Y/N. I heard we’re going to do a lot of activities…Sounds fun… Doesn’t it?”

Just then, the plane began to rise from the ground to begin its ascent into the sky. This made you remove uncomfortable in your seat and tighten the armrest tightly. You also closed your eyes until you heard a laugh that came from Jisung; that made you open them and look at him.

He blushed and cleared his throat ready to speak.

“Is this your first time flying?”

Of course, it wasn’t. You explained to him that during takeoffs and landings you used to get very nervous and that during the journey if there was a lot of turbulence, you would get dizzy.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I’m by your side. Nothing bad is going to happen to you and you gotta know that you can count on me during all this.” he offered you a comforting smile.

You made eye contact with him and you were the first one to break it by taking your eyes a few rows back from where you two were; pretending to be looking for Won-Shik. Your heartbeat for a few seconds faster than normal. Also, you noticed that your cheeks were burning. You put your hands in your face to try to make that strange feeling go away. You couldn’t resist looking at the boy again. This time, he wasn’t looking at you anymore, and he was pulling out some headphones that he then plugged into his phone. He put them in his ears and then, closed his eyes.

At least you could count on him and you appreciated that sweet gesture of his part. No doubt, you felt at ease with him. A ray of sunshine snuck out the window. Without even thinking, you closed your eyes and enjoyed the heat provided. That relaxed you and made you sleep. You were sleeping most of the trip although sometimes you woke up because there was little turbulence or because of some noise you heard. Luckily, you didn’t get any dizziness, and you managed to make it through the trip willingly.

Upon landing, you and Jisung met with Won-Shik. You took your luggage and you three took a taxi provided by the company. Finally, the driver left you at the door of a hotel. Before you could get out of the vehicle, Won-Shik made a very important announcement.

“Look, guys, as soon as you walk out the door, from this moment on, you’re going to be recorded at all times except when you need grooming, sleeping, or in very specific and limited situations. I hope you are prepared and remember: From now on, you must act as if you were a lovely couple.”

And indeed, when you left, a group of people was standing there waiting for you. Among them, you could recognize a director, a cameraman who was going to record you in the not too distant future somewhat burdensome, a photographer, a scenographer, and several make-up artists and stylists.

By the time you realized it, you had a makeup artist applying what was supposed to be a base and rouge. Then, she put mascara on your eyelashes, and then she put a pale pink lipstick on your lips. She asked you to put it together and rub your lips to spread it out and you did. 

The director shouted that you would be on stage in less than one minute. When he said that, it was chaos. Everyone except the cameraman, the photographer, Jisung and you, ran behind the director and disappeared from the shot of the camera.

“And… action!” shouted and you could see that the camera made a small noise indicating that all the gestures and words you said and made from then on would be recorded forever.

Jisung seemed as out of place as you. You didn’t know what you were supposed to do. Were you supposed to run at him like in typical romance movies or just wait for him to make the first move? Before you could choose, Jisung was faster and approached you to join his hand with yours and intertwined his fingers with yours.

“Honey, don’t you think we should introduce ourselves?” said the boy as he looked at you as if he really was in love with you and not as if you had met that same day.

You were a little surprised when he called you that way and also that his words and gestures in front of the camera were very natural. You tried to imitate him and act as professionally as possible.

“Hi, I’m Y/LN Y/N and I’m studying economics. Actually, it’s my first year of college.”

There was a silence since you thought that was enough. Jisung took your silence as a sign that it was his turn to introduce himself and also believed that he was doing you a favor so you wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable.

“Hello everyone! I’m Han Jisung and it’s my third year studying performing arts. Y/N and I have been dating for just a few months but still, we are very much in love with each other.” added at the end as he looked at you with a sweet smile without yet letting go of your hand.

When you heard he was studying performing arts, you understood why he had made everything seem so natural and almost real. Like you, anyone could tell that between the two of you, he felt comfortable in front of the cameras unlike you.

After that awkward moment; at least for you, Jisung and you finally entered the hotel as it was starting to get dark. You hadn’t stopped to look at it before because your whole concentration was on not looking too fake on camera. The reception was huge and it was definitely a luxurious hotel. The design was very modern. You noticed that the warmth you had felt when Jisung’s hand was with yours was now gone. He had gone to the counter where a girl was waiting for him and provided him with the room card.

When she had already given it to him and explained to him also there where different facilities and the dining room schedules; he approached you again.

“Now we can go to the room… I think I’m not the only one who’s tired of the long journey.” added the last sentence because right then, you were yawning and rubbing your eyes.

You nodded and walked; this time without holding hands, probably because Jisung thought it might not be a good idea to do that again as it might be uncomfortable for you. And to be honest, you were a little disappointed because his grip provided you more security when it came to acting.

Already in front of your room, the cameraman turned off the camera and gave you a camera with a selfie stick. He explained that you should use it when you were in the room and in the prepared activities since he couldn’t record you all the time and also to give you both some privacy.

The group of people dispersed down the hall and Won-Shik said before leaving “I hope you rest well… See you tomorrow at 9:15 for breakfast.”

And the two of you stayed there, in front of the room door.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ 

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you liked it! (づ ￣ ³￣) づ**

**_Part 2 will be out as soon as possible._ **


	2. The strangest vacation ever

Jisung and you stared at each other silently for several seconds. In the end, Jisung put in the card and opened the room door. He stepped aside to let you in first and went after you and then he closed the door.

Because of the nerves, you overlooked the incredible views of the almost transparent aquamarine sea that always appeared in people’s social media posts. Your eyes settled on the only bed in the huge room.

Jisung also noticed that and he cleared his throat to get your attention

“Don’t worry, if you want you can sleep in the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Even though you weren’t excited to have to share the bed with him; you didn’t want Jisung to end up with a bad back because of you and your selfishness.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea to sleep on the floor. It’s cold and hard…”

Jisung couldn’t but make a little joke of his own to break that air of discomfort.

“Are you inviting me to sleep with you?” He accompanied his words with a naughty wink.

His words made you blush and you couldn’t help but grab one of the cushions on the bed and throw it in his direction, but he went faster and dodged it. He grimaced at you. A laugh slipped from your lips and Jisung could only smile. He had achieved his goal of breaking the awkward atmosphere.

Later, after talking for a while and watching TV, it was time to go to bed. You took your pajamas out of your suitcase and locked yourself in the bathroom. Already in your pajamas, you went out and found yourself with a shirtless Jisung. You blushed and didn’t know where to look. He laughed at you.

“My fault, I forgot to tell you that I sleep shirtless,” he said as he scratched his neck.

After that, you got into bed and saw Jisung lying on the floor after taking a cushion from the sofa and leaving it on the floor. He wished you good night and turned off the light in the room; however, you couldn’t sleep knowing that the poor boy was sleeping on the floor.

“Jisung” you whispered and he answered with another whisper.

“Is something wrong, Y/N?”

Your eyes tried to focus Jisung in the dark but all you could see was his silhouette on the ground.

“I just wanted to tell you about the bed again… I know the floor isn’t very comfortable to sleep on.”

There was no answer from him but after a few minutes, you felt that Jisung was now on the other side of the bed. After saying good night to each other, you closed your eyes to rest a little after that exhausting trip, but there was no way you could sleep. It occurred to you that maybe you could have a little chat with the young man, but you were worried that he might be asleep and you would wake him up.

You moved uncomfortable on the mattress and don’t know how it happened; perhaps because you didn’t calculate the bed space well, you ended up very close to Jisung. You felt the warmth of his body. You became rigid and hoped that he wouldn’t wake up.

You heard him snorting a little without snoring what you thought was the most adorable thing. Moving slowly, you tried to return to where you were at first, but suddenly, Jisung drew you close to him, making your bodies very close together and his face close to his.

You couldn’t be sure if he had done it on purpose or if it had been pure chance, but you didn’t give it much thought because right away, you managed to fall asleep next to him.

The next morning, as soon as you woke up, you saw Jisung’s face a few inches from yours, which made your pulse and breathing quicker. So absorbed were you looking at his beautiful face and almost perfect facial features that you didn’t realize it; until he spoke, that Jisung had just woken up and also looked at you with a big smile.

“Good morning, Y/N. Did you sleep well next to me?”

So it hadn’t been pure coincidence…

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” you were acting clueless while you were speeding away from him to get out of bed and go to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. You heard Jisung’s little laugh before closing the door and putting the latch on.

When you finished getting ready, you and Jisung turned on the camera and talked a bit about the experience of it all. Then, with the camera still on, you went to the dining room to have breakfast with the others.

There was a buffet and everything looked appetizing. You couldn’t even imagine how would lunch be in that place. You poured yourself breakfast and went to the table where Jisung was sit. The equipment had been distributed at different tables throughout the dining room and they chatted happily.

Instead, you and Jisung were eating your breakfast quietly. Even though you wanted to talk to him about what happened at night, you didn’t because of a lack of privacy in knowing that your conversation was going to be recorded. It made you feel angry that you couldn’t be free to say whatever you wanted whenever you wanted.

After breakfast, you both went to the room to change and go to the beach as Won-Shik had informed you that the next activities would take place there. You didn’t expect to surf or ride a jet ski with Jisung.

You couldn’t admit that it wouldn’t have been fun, but the fact that you had to grab Jisung so you wouldn’t fall into the water and stick to his back made your heartbeat fast all the time. 

And also, the fact that during a pretty big wave, you tried to hold onto Jisung as hard as you could, but still, you ended up diving into the sea. You knew how to swim but the fall had caused you to swallow too much water and when you brought your head to the surface, you started coughing, which made him worried about you. He jumped off the ski jet and swam to where you were. He drew you to him in a hug and gently caressed your hair and face.

“Are you okay, Y/N? Are you hurt? I’m so sorry you fell off. It was my fault for not dodging that giant wave earlier. I was very worried about you…” he said without ceasing to caress you.

“I’m fine, Jisung. It’s not your fault. Maybe it’s me and my spaghetti arms that aren’t strong enough to hold onto you hard enough…’ you said embarrassed.

"Should we get out of the water now?” he asked.

You nodded your head since you had almost no strength to speak.

By the time you got out of the water, they had prepared some hammocks and you didn’t hesitate to settle there. Two people appeared out of nowhere and offered you two smoothies. You were sure they would be made of tropical fruits. They looked really good, and even if they hadn’t, you would’ve accepted it gladly since you needed a boost of energy.

Jisung sipped his drink and then he said that it was delicious and very refreshing. You did the same thing and proved that he was right.

For a few minutes, there was complete silence until you decided to say the first thing that went through your mind.

“It’s funny that I had imagined myself being in this situation long before we met. Being here on a paradise beach enjoying the sunset… This is certainly wonderful…”

“Did a hot guy also appear in your fantasies?” Jisung added with a joking tone.

“Yes, the point is that it hasn’t come true…” you continued with your joke.

“Open your eyes, Y/N. I am beside you and close enough for you to see me.” Jisung rolled his eyes to laugh afterward. You laughed too.

“This seems unreal, don’t you think so? As if it was all a dream…”

Jisung turned to look at you.

“I think I can think of a way to make you see that this isn’t a dream.”

You were going to ask him what he was talking about, but you couldn’t since his lips touched on yours. At first, you got stiff and didn’t return his kiss, but after returning to your senses, you intertwined your arms on the back of his neck as you kissed him back.

When you separated, Jisung looked at you with a sweet smile and you couldn’t hide how happy you were either. Even though you didn’t know what Jisung’s feelings for you were, you were happy about what had just happened.

And you couldn’t just ruin the moment by thinking about what would happen next, and on top of that, you didn’t know what you felt about him either. But what you did know was that you wanted those holidays to last forever. Well, who wouldn’t?


End file.
